


Pocky Game

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: It was no secret that Yuzuru Hanyu enjoyed chocolate, he was spotted several times snacking on it before practice, after even, or in particular instance during a short break.





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by a cartoon I saw on Twitter. I had this posted before (2018-12-05) but deleted it at one point. I did another review of it and I’m reposting again with some corrections. Thanks!

It was no secret that Yuzuru Hanyu enjoyed chocolate, he was spotted several times snacking on it before practice, after even, or in particular instance during a short break. He got caught on video when he was filming for a Ghana commercial, eating one chocolate bar after the other, while the staff prepared for the shooting. If his diet allowed and it usually did, given he could eat as much junk he wanted without worrying too much, he could train it off. Only times he had to be more careful were those plagued by injury, then it was harder and he generally didn’t allow himself any guilty pleasures. Sugar withdrawal on top of not being able to skate on ice were not the best times and anyone in the club could agree.

Long story short, Yuzuru was seen with a package of pocky, casually munching

away on it, as he walked towards the locker rooms at the rink. Nobody gave it more attention than Yuzuru being Yuzuru but as soon as the Japanese saw his training-mate (who for once didn’t appear to be 10 minutes late at least) he stopped in his tracks. Yuzuru tapped his chin a few times with his finger, obviously contemplating something before he pushed his small suitcase to the side and charged towards Javier - pocky still in hand. Javier had his back to Yuzuru, which he took as a sign to stick one of the pocky in his mouth and tapped Javier on the shoulder. The Spaniard turned and looked at the younger with a confused and raised brow, to which Yuzuru wiggled the pocky around in his mouth, to indicate his intention. Javier has spent enough time around Japanese people in and outside of Japan to at least know about this game. They have played it once after a Banquet with Team Japan and the Shibs too.

Javier gave one of his sunny smiles and instead of leaning forward (as the game was meant to go) he reached for the stick and broke the pocky in half. Yuzuru shell shocked, opened his mouth making the remaining piece fall on the ground. Javier laughed out loud at the reaction, the sound resonating in the empty walls of the rink. Yuzuru turned from shocked to pouting in a few seconds, puffing his cheeks out followed by a quick stomp of his foot. Javiers laughter stopped, expression turning extremely fond and before any more people could walk in for morning practice he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Yuzurus lips.

Yuzuru froze, his eyes getting twice their size as color rose to his cheeks, turning him into a

human sized tomato. The younger covered his face with his hand, unable to lock eyes with the other. Javier chuckled, reached over to ruffle the youngers hair.

“Come on now. Time for practice.” He said and Yuzuru could only nod, mute and still shy about what had happened.


End file.
